


Pissed Panties

by intergalacticbooty



Series: Dem Kinks Doe [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman gets his baby girl (Dean) a sweet pair of lacy, silk pink panties. Dean makes an absolute mess of them. </p><p>Timestamp/Sequel to 'Cheap' and 'Worthy'. Heavily influenced by discussions with Neff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissed Panties

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're all upset due to the draft, so I decided to type something hot and nice out for Ambreigns shippers. My other fics should be updated soon, but life and responsibilities have gotten in the way. Hope you all enjoy this!

“I know, I know, baby boy, it’s gonna be hard on us…” Roman whispers over the phone, hearing the uneasy breathing of a retaining champion in Dean Ambrose. “…but I love you, so goddamn much. And this ain’t gonna change a damn thing. We’re still us, we’re still together. This changes nothing…” He smirks then, Dean giving out a sigh of relief. “…except it’ll be my turn to make that rat’s life a living hell.”

“Oh, Ro…” He lets out a pleased hum, relaxing his head back against the nearest locker, letting out a few breathes. “…so glad to have you, Daddy…”

Roman grumbles, a pleasant desire bubbling up in his stomach at the little nickname. He knows it’s been too long since he’s had a special night with his baby girl. How oddly appropriate is that he has a pair of soft, pink, lacy panties in his hands as he puts it on the top of Dean’s drawer. “Oh, baby girl…” He singsongs and hears a soft, shivering moan from her on the other end. “…Daddy’s got a surprise for you when you get home, sweetheart. Hope you’ve been behaving well.”

“A-Always bein’ a good girl for you.” A soft, demure little whisper.

“That’s what I like to hear.” A lustful little purr.

+

Dean’s practically vibrating on the taxi ride back to his apartment. Roman texted him earlier that, unfortunately, the air conditioning was out in pretty much majority of the house. It sucks, for sure, but it pales in comparison to the exciting surprise his Daddy has promised for her and the anticipate of being with his lover and dom once more.

Roman is there to greet him when he gets back, long locks pulled into a tight bun as sweat drips down his tan temple through the sweltering, desert heat. Dean kisses him hungrily as soon as the front door to his modest him is closed, the older male pinning his wrists against the wooden door frame. “There’s my baby girl…needed her Daddy bad, didn’t she?”

“Yes, oh, fuck, please…”

“My little slut…” Roman chuckles, continuing to kiss and suck at Dean’s heated flesh as he begins to undress him. First that needlessly t-shirt, then those cumbersome jeans, and soon he’s got his baby girl in nothing but a pair of dull, black briefs. “…Daddy’s got something special for you on your dresser, sweetheart. And a few bottles of water. Want you to drink all that water and put those presents on.”

Dean nods almost dumbly, giving her Daddy another soft kiss before ascending the stairs. Her legs are a little wobbly, the heat with the lack of air condition settling into her bones and now he fully understands why Daddy gave an order to drink water.

He lets out a small gasp of surprise when the new presents come into view. There’s a soft, lacy panty thong. It’s a demure and almost innocent pink, a delicate heart pattern stitched into right where his junk will lay. Next to that is a tube of undoubtedly overpriced pink lip gloss and some soft eyeshadow and mascara. Early on Dean admitted he was a little embarrassed because she had such small lips, that there was no way the pretty lipstick her Daddy got for her looked good.

But Roman was hearing none of that, and reassured Dean that her lips looked very pretty colored in red and wrapped around his cock. That had put any of Dean’s uncertainty and protests to rest. She is very, very pretty and her Daddy makes sure to remind her of that.

Dean effortlessly slips the panties over her perky ass and half hard dick, finding it fits just so snug. God, she’s aching already, the need for her lover to just claim her overwhelming. She downs the three bottles of water quickly, hiccupping a tad in the growing heat, but finding her lips much softer with proper hydration.

He’s still hiccupping a tad as Roman slides upstairs and into the bedroom, running a hand down the back of her neck to the base of his spine. “Absolutely gorgeous, love…knew your slutty little ass would look perfect in these.”

“O-oh…D-Daddy…” He hiccups and Roman chuckles, giving her forehead a soft kiss. “…’m sorry, I haven’t done my make up yet…” She spins on her heels then, beginning to push her Daddy back out of the bedroom. “…love you Daddy, jus’ wait for me to finish lookin’ pretty for you…” Roman kisses her again then, before handing his girl another bottle of water to down.

She does, of course, because she never disobeys her Daddy and manages to get the hiccups under control enough to finally do her make. The gloss is soft and sparkly, so goddamn sparkly, and the eyeshadow is a gentle, deep copper that isn’t too heavy on his eyelids. He decides to rummage around a bit more and recovers some of her older blush, framing her chicks with it with a small smile before she lays against the sheets, calling out to her Daddy and lover.

Roman steps back in, nude and his cock hard and aching for Dean. His long, black locks are damp and creating inky tendrils to cascade down his shoulders and chest. He looks every part the perfect dom, the perfect Daddy and Dean is panting in the sweltering heat created by the desert and their passion. “Oh, sweetheart…fuckin’ gorgeous, my sweet little baby girl.”

“D-Daddy…” Dean pants out, soft, glossy lips so fucking inviting. Through his panting, the younger male notices his bladder cramping a little and his muscles tense and tired. It’s been a long few days, but the idea of being with her Daddy is too sweet to ask to wait, his mind already drifting into the mindset of ‘hers’ and she is so ready to play.

“Look at your little pretty clit…so hard in those sweet, silky little panties, huh?” Roman asks, looking every bit predatory as he crawls across the bed, the fan that serves as the only source of coolness blows back those rich black locks.

“All for you, Daddy, oh…” She breathes out heavily, greedily latching her glossed lips and slutty little mouth around his Daddy’s thumb as his lover caresses her cheek.

Roman moans, his own spine arch and his dark, gray gaze following those round cheek and the sweet stretch of her glossed lips as she sucks. “Mmm, that’s fucking beautiful, lil’ minx…” It’s playful, with just an edge of arousal and heat, but just as Roman removes his thumb and is ready to replace it with his own, thick lips, his cell phone rings. “…fuck, goddammit.” He reaches over to take the phone, ready to hang up when he realizes it’s the a/c company. “Gotta take this, it’s for the a/c.”

He grumbles, sliding off of Dean and she chuckles, throwing a pillow at Roman. “Hurry up, Daddy, your baby girl needs your hot, fat dick in her tight little cunt, please.” She pants out, still half hard as Roman stands up off the bed, eyes still glazed in lustful dominance and his tan flesh bare for all the world to see.

“You better get yourself ready for me, then…” It’s a growling order before Roman answers the phone, stepping rather stiffly and looking a little goofy as he shimmies out of their bedroom, hard length bobbing up and down as he discusses installing a new a/c system in the house.

She doesn’t dare disobey, never does, and reaches over to the first drawer of the bed stand and finds their cotton candy flavored lube. She slides her panties to the side, not taking them off without Daddy’s permission, and begins to stretch herself.

Just enough to leave her open and wet and waiting, ready to take his fat length and milk him absolutely dry. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve actually fucked and she’s nice and tight, loves that it might even hurt a little. “Mmm, Daddy…” She lays her head gently against the pillow, the ends of her auburn hair curling with sweat as it starts to stick to his face. He should get up, maybe take a piss, but there’s no way she’d leave their bed without orders from their love. It’s a tough schedule and despite the obvious arousal and anticipation, she fades into a light nap.

It’s only about 15 minutes, but that’s more than enough for Dean to fall into a light dream. It’s hot in the dream, too, and he wants to cool off so badly. He sees Roman in a pool in the middle of nowhere and instantly jumps in, but is displeased to find the water hot, too hot, and almost sticky.

Just as he tries to get out of disgusting water, he jolts out of the dream, panting out. His eyes are wide, shifting and trying to sit up and shake off the level of disorientation from such a brief rest. He reaches a hand down slightly, before briefly skating against the edge of her panties and finds them soaked.

And it hits him. She wet her panties. Completely and utterly. His cock is laying in soft silk and piss, a large circle of dampness circling where he’s been laying and napping and his heart is in his throat. He has to do something, anything, the smell of urine obvious and the panties wrecked and oh God Roman will be freaked out.

Before she can even slide off the bed or even come up with a good plan, Roman is at the door again, eyes wide. The soft lace and silk is dark and obvious, the crimson sheets and blankets betraying Dean and giving away with ease just what’s happened.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Roman says softly and Dean let’s out a shaky sob. She’s never done anything like this in her adult life, shame and embarrassment blooming as his pale skin, reddened slightly by the heat of Vegas, turns a deeper hue.

“’M sorry…’m so fuckin’ gross…” He sobs out, recoiling when Roman steps next to the bed, willing to reach a hand out to Dean. “…y-you got me such pretty panties and makeup and…shit, what the hell kinda man am I? Havin’ an accident at 30, I-I…”

Roman chuckles, reaching a hand over and brushing the mop of Dean’s red-brown hair back out of his damp eyes, the expensive make up still holding up with ease. He takes a firm grip over Dean’s chin, tilting that soft jaw up to stare into his eyes. “You’re right…you’re not any type of man. You’re Daddy’s sweet baby girl who had a wittle accident. But that’s alright, sweetheart.” Roman’s voice is grumbling with arousal, but there’s a bit uncertainty there, an unstated question of ‘is this alright’ and Dean nods hesitantly. God, her Daddy is so good to her. She fucking loves him.

“M-My panties…t-they’re all wet…” It’s a whiny tone in the back of her throat, her Daddy sliding his hands down her torso, her stomach trembling before he gropes at silk and urine-covered cock, pleased to find Dean fattening up once more before he hungrily claims her mouth, tongue greedily shoveling down her throat and sucking at her own, wet muscle.

“Absolutely soaked, slutty lil’ bitch…but Daddy doesn’t love you any less…in fact, he thinks he wants to fuck that pretty little cunt of yours.” Roman’s own heart is hammering in his chest, nearly becoming dizzy himself because he never thought he’d have a thing for something like this, that seeing Dean so ashamed and covered in his own piss and looking downright distraught and red all over would get his cock going.

“Please, ‘m all wet for you…s-so wet, unh…” Dean pants out, feeling Roman’s fingers sliding the fabric of his thong to the side, joining him on the damp mess of their bed next to Dean. He slips two fingers into her grasping cunt, finding it wet and quivering.

“Damn right you are…fuck, such a sweet lil’ boy cunt…” He kisses him hard and messy, finding her bucking her hips wildly and clenching around those thick digits.

She’s prepped well, nice and wet and aching and Roman maneuvers her around, pushing her face into the damp mess of their quilts. “A-Ah, Daddy, Daddy!”

Roman chuckles, pulling that cloth to the side and slamming his dick inside almost instantly. He’s feeling impossibly bestial, thrusting into her sweet, tight little cunt. “That’s it, baby, Daddy’s dirty little girl, his sweet little bitch…”

“O-Oh, uhn…fuck my cunt, Daddy’s fuck me, oh GOD!” She roars out, spreading her thighs wide as that thick cock splits her nice and deep, stretching her open as her hard, leaking clit rubs against the piss-soaked sheets.

“I know you wanna come, baby, c’mon, bitch, c’mon!” Roman growls into her ear, giving it a hot lick and nip before Dean comes with a cry, filling that sweet silk and piss with his come.

Dean’s eyes are rolling back into her head, spreading those legs wide and face pushing into the acidic scent of her piss as Roman comes deep inside. “O-Oh, oh…D-Daddy, fill me up so good!” He cries, hole flexing as and milking Roman for all he’s worth

They’re panting breathing heavily as Roman slides out slowly. He really, desperately wants to hold Dean close and talk about what the hell just happened, but the delectable sight of his cum dripping around the scantily thin piece of thong gives him other ideas. “Mmm, this cunt is just asking to be eaten, baby…want me tongue here, huh? Want Daddy’s tongue in your little boy cunt?”

“Please…” Dean pants out, head dizzy from heat and being filled so good. “…p-please Daddy, she needs it so badly…y-your little whore loves your cock, l-loves your come…”

Roman delves in hungrily, fat and wide tongue lapping up the taste of his own come, the remnants of Dean’s piss that managed to pool against his ass. It’s filthy and dirty and all kinds of wrong, but so insanely hot. “So good, mmm, baby girl…so fuckin’ good…” Roman’s voice is absolutely wrecked and hot, his heart hammering as he lavishes that sweet, stretched out hole.

“Mmm, Daddy…” Dean growls out, coming hard and dry as his hole rhythmically squeezes around that thick, pliable and wet muscle. “…she woulda pissed her panties a while ago if she knew it was g-gonna get you so hot, oh…”


End file.
